Relación a distancia
by angellovercriss
Summary: Relación a distancia: Blaine y Sam se conocen un chat de internet, pero uno vive en Nueva York y otro en Kentucky, a pesar de eso, no es un inconveniente para que estén juntos ¿O sí? Una vez se conocen en persona uno de ellos se lleva una enorme sorpresa.


_Relación a distancia: Blaine y Sam se conocen un chat de internet, pero uno vive en Nueva York y otro en Kentucky, a pesar de eso, no es un inconveniente para que estén juntos ¿O sí? Una vez se conocen en persona uno de ellos se lleva una enorme sorpresa._

Sam inició la conversación entre ellos. Se metió al perfil del tal Blaine y no hizo falta leer sus intereses, ya que solo por la foto le gustaba, era moreno, de facciones finas y ojos grandes. Empezaron a hablar y conectaron al poco tiempo. Sam también era bastante atractivo y a Blaine le había enamorado su aspecto, aunque escribía con algunas faltas de ortografía, el chico le resultaba gracioso. Para Sam, Blaine era el típico que escribía sin faltas por internet ¡era internet! Lo de las faltas no era algo malo para él, le hacía hasta gracia.

Descubrieron más cosas del otro a medida que pasaban las horas, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche. Para ese momento ya sabían cosas como sus bandas favoritas, series, shows de televisión, etc

_Sammy17: me voy a dormir_

_Blanderson: Oh, ¿podemos seguir hablando mañana? Si quieres, claro…_

_Sammy17: claro! tienes mi numro , mañana te hablo!_

_Blanderson: Hasta mañana. Que descanses._

Y el día siguiente Blaine se pasó pendiente a su aplicación más de la cuenta, durante clase, en la comida, con los deberes… hasta que leyó "Sammy17 conectado". Y lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Empezaron de una manera un poco incómoda ese día, pero luego se dejaron llevar y la conversación fluyó. Después de que Blaine se desahogara de su día e incluso confesara que estuvo pendiente al teléfono durante él, dio el paso.

_Blanderson: Y, bueno, Sam, ¿Te gustaría quedar algún día?_

Blaine había charlado con otros chicos, incluso intercambiado fotos y algún secreto, pero nunca había preguntado eso tan rápido, la prontitud de Blaine le asustó, a lo mejor cometía un error, a lo mejor ahora Sam pensaba que Blaine era un acosador, un psicópata, no le hablaría más.

_ Sammy17: A mi me parece bien!_

_ Blanderson: Bien, ¿dónde vives? ¿Te pilla cerca la plaza Lincon?_

_ Sammy17: No me suena._

_ Blanderson: Al lado del centro artísico…_

_ Sammy17: Ni idea_

Y Blaine se estaba preocupando, todo el mundo que viviera en Nueva York conocía la plaza Lincon.

_Sammy17: bueno sabes donde sta el centro comercial al final d la avenda Parks?_

_ Blanderson: No me suena. ¡Pero cómo es posible que no te suene la plaza Lincon! Eso no es ser un buen neoyorkino, tendré que llevarte._

_ Sammy17: neoyorkino? eing?_

_ Blanderson:…_

_ Sammy17: que_

_ Blanderson: ¿Sam, vives en Nueva York, verdad?_

_ Sammy17: lo más parecido a ny que tenemos en kentucky son los mcdonalds…_

_ Blanderson: Vaya…_

Y Blaine pensó que así iba a terminar una pequeña pero intensa relación. Aclararon las cosas y al poco rato Sam tuvo que dejar la conversación, estaba ocupado, y Blaine se tomó eso como "No te voy a volver a hablar"

Pero el guapísimo rubio le hablaba y le hablaba y Blaine contestaba y contestaba. Eso mantuvo las esperanzas de Blaine vivas durante una semana.

Sam sentía que no había conectado con nadie así en años, Blaine era guapo, tierno, con buena conversación y sobre todo: le aguantaba. Pero era una pena que vivieran a tantos kilómetros, ah, la distancia. Estaba seguro de que si vivieran más cerca serían inseparables, en todos los sentidos. Pero Sam quería oírle, quería verle, quería un poco más del neoyorkino.

El día que Sam le propuso verse por cámara web y hablar casi le da un ataque al corazón ¡estaba hecho un desastre! Y su cuarto también, no quería dar una mala impresión a una persona que tanto le importaba. Le pidió media hora para conectar, y tras encontrarse en skype, se vieron en directo por primera vez.

-¿Esto funciona? ¡Puta mierda!- vio que Sam golpeaba su ordenador.

-¡Sam deja de darle golpes! ¡Te veo y te oigo bien!

Su voz… su cara… pensaron los dos. El silencio se esfumó tras unas buenas carcajadas ante la situación. Y así iniciaron sus sesiones nocturnas de skype, en donde se contaba todo: la familia, el día, las clases. Incluso Blaine le ayudaba con algunas materias, Sam a escoger la ropa para mañana, le enseñaba sus imitaciones, Blaine le llegó a cantar en dos ocasiones. Y siempre se veían sentados, nunca vio a Sam moverse de la silla de su escritorio o su cama, en cambio, Blaine iba con el laptop a todas partes.

Era suficiente y a la vez no.

Sam sabía que tenía un problema muy grande y es que se enamoraba tan rápido, y así fue como se enamoró de Blaine, rápido y fuerte.

Sonreía a la pantalla por los pasillos de clase, en el salón de casa, en cualquier sitio donde estuviera Blaine virtualmente. Y la gente debía pensar que estaba loco pero le daba igual. Le contó a unas cuantas amigas de su relación especial con Blaine y la falsa emoción que sintieron por Sam no le dio muchos ánimos, todas pensaban que era una tontería y que ya se le pasaría.

Pero a los dos meses no se le había pasado todavía.

-Hoy no me ha gustado nada la cena- le decía Blaine a Sam.

-Quiero ser tu novio- soltó de sopetón.

-¿En serio?

-Sí- Sam bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Pensé que ya lo éramos.

-Bueno, yo también, pero nunca te lo he preguntado, ya sabes y quiero hacerlo oficial.

-Oh Dios mío- Blaine vio cómo Sam sacaba de debajo de su escritorio un ramo de flores, unos bombones y un peluche.

-Son para ti.

Blaine sentía que se moría, ver la genuina e inocente sonrisa del chico rubio en la otra pantalla, se quedó quieto.

-Blaine, ¿estás llorando?

-Oh, no, es la luz de la habitación que… bueno… eso.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, y yo a ti- Blaine no se atrevía a decirle te quiero aún. Lo sentía pero… no era real, Sam durante estos dos meses solo había sido unos píxeles.

-Y, bueno, ¿qué es lo que has cenado exactamente?- continuó el rubio.

Habían pasado seis meses, cuatro como novios oficialmente, cuatro meses en donde les había dado tiempo para hacer otras cosas además de hablar por skype. Sam movía la cámara un poco hacia abajo "sin querer" un día, y allí empezó todo. Y era una de las razones por la que era soportable.

Se acercaba navidad y Sam estuvo todo el mes diciendo que tenía una sorpresa para Blaine. Blaine empezó a acostumbrarse a lo gracioso que era Sam… bastante.

-¡Voy a ir a Nueva York!- gritó Sam.

-¡¿OH DIOS MIO EN SERIO?!

-¡SÍ! ¡Por navidad! He convencido a mi padre.

-¿Vas a ser mi regalo de navidad?

-Solo si hay ponche- le sonrió- y muérdago.

-Quiero besarte, Sam, con tantas ganas…

-Yo también Blaine, te quiero ver, te quiero tocar, te quiero besar, te quiero todo.

Blaine se tapó la boca porque la sonrisa ya se le iba a escapar y tenía que sujetarla.

Blaine se pasó cotorreando durante todo ese tiempo, fardando de su novio, de que le iba a conocer, estaba tan emocionado y fuera de sí que los días se pasaron volando.

"Ya estoy en Nueva York."

Y ahí fue cuando Blaine quiso llorar, porque se hacía real, pero llorar de felicidad no por otra cosa, llorar por ver cómo algo por lo que había luchado se cumplía.

Esperó diez minutos demás en la plaza Lincon. Y entonces le vio.

Oh…

-¡Sam!- dijo conmocionado y acercándose a él.

-Dios mío, no, no sé qué decir ¡ven aquí!- y Blaine se agachó para abrazar a Sam.

Los ojos de Blaine empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, y no por la felicidad.

-Estás en una silla de ruedas.

-No, no llores, Blaine, quise decírtelo pero…

-No pasa nada en serio- pero Blaine sabía que sí pasaba algo.

-Siempre que hablaba con alguien, porque es mi única forma de conocer alguien, esta silla se interpone- Sam le miraba a la cara mientras daba su explicación y veía confusión- y te conocí y pensé que eras perfecto desde el día uno, y yo, bueno, soy esto.

-Vaya…

-Blaine, si quieres podemos hablar más tarde, mi padre me espera en el hotel.

Y Sam se estaba tragando todo, porque sabía que había arruinado todo. Al ver que Blaine no respondía, Sam dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" Se preguntó Blaine mientras veía al chico de su sueños irse en su silla mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Fue corriendo hacia él, le paró, le apartó las lágrimas de los ojos cuando doblo las piernas, se acercó a su cara y besó a Sam.

-Seis meses para hacer esto- dijo Blaine aún pegado a Sam.

-Ha valido la espera ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

Blaine llevó a Sam a dar un buen paseo por Nueva York y luego le invitó a comer, se volvieron a besar y se despidieron, se verían mañana.

No paró de pensar en cómo sería una vida junto a Sam, sería una buena vida, buena pero… la silla, le asustaba mucho.

Blaine había organizado una reunión en casa para Sam, con sus amigos (antes de que supiera lo de la silla) y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Después de que se liaran en la cama de Blaine, y sus amigos llegaran, Sam se sintió demasiado incómodo, todos eran condescendientes, todos le miraban raro, y lo peor eran los padres de Blaine, que empezaron a gritarle en su habitación.

-Blaine me quiero ir.

-Yo también. Mis amigos son idiotas, lo sé.

-No, no son ellos… la gente suele ser así conmigo. Voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a por mí.

Blaine suspiró y vio cómo marcaba su chico. Le contemplo. Una vez finalizó la llamada le habló.

-Eres perfecto.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres perfecto, Sam. Y te quiero.

-Oh, yo, también te quiero.

-La silla me da igual, lo que me importa es quién se sienta en ella… además de que eres una de las personas más guapas que he visto nunca, ¡te vas has visto! ¡Pareces un modelo!

-Oh, para, por favor, para- bromeó Sam.- Ya me tienes.

Y a Blaine solo le costó solo unos añod más para hacerse la idea de cómo era vivir no con un chico en silla de ruedas, sino con Sam Evans. Una vida buena.


End file.
